The Deadly Summer
by Crazy-RKO-Fan
Summary: John Cena, Torrie Wilson, Jeff Hardy, Maria Kanellis, Randy Orton, Kelly Kelly, and many others go to a camp for the summer not knowing of the things that really happen at the camp. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Torrie pulled her hair back into a ponytail after putting on her make up and putting on a pair of pink shorts, a sleeveless white shirt, and white sneakers. She finished putting all her stuff that she needed for the summer in her bag. When she heard the doorbell Torrie zipped her bag shut and went downstairs to see her best friend Maria Kanellis sitting in the living room waiting for her.

"hey Ria." Torrie said putting her bag down to give her friend a hug.

"hey Tor." Maria said returning the hug.

Torrie pulled apart from the hug then hugged her mother.

"I'll see you in three months mom." Torrie said.

"see you soon sweetie."

Torrie pulled away and smiled at her mother then grabbed her bag as she exited the house with Maria. They both got onto the bus and saw their boyfriends John and Jeff so they sat next to them.

"hey John." Torrie said kissing John.

"hey baby." John said putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"Tor when are you going to get your license?" Maria asked.

"the day we come back from the camp, John's going to get his when I get mine." Torrie said.

"Jeff and I will go too, it's Jeff fifth time." Maria said.

"hey they don't need to know that." Jeff said.

"actually it's his sixth, one time Jeff didn't take you with us." Matt Hardy said from the seat in front of Jeff and Maria.

"hey don't get mad, it's John's tenth time." Torrie said.

"Torrie." John said obviously angry.

"hey just telling the truth." Torrie said kissing John.

"okay, I can't be mad at you." John said with a smile.

"hey dumbass." Randy said to John as he sat down in the seat in front of him.

"hey cocky bastard." John said with a smile.

"hi guys." Kelly said then gave Randy a kiss.

"aw isn't that disgusting Kelly Kelly and Orton." John said.

"I think it's cute, shut up." Torrie said and elbowed John in the stomach.

"thanks Tor." Kelly said.

"your welcome, how come you two hate each other?" Torrie asked John and Randy.

"who said we hate each other?" John asked.

"well you two act like you do." Kelly said.

"well we don't, right dumbass." Randy said.

"right cocky bastard." John said.

"men." Torrie said with a sigh as she rolled her eyes.

"I know aren't they annoying sometimes?" Maria asked as she listened to Jeff and Matt argue.

"yep." Torrie said with a chuckle.

While John and Randy started talking about sports Kelly turned around to talk to Torrie and Maria.

"what are you guys waiting to do when we get to Camp Paradise?" Kelly asked.

"swimming in the lake." Torrie said with a smile.

"me too." Maria said.

"it's a beautiful day, we should do it when we get there." Kelly said.

"I love that idea." Torrie said.

Torrie looked up and glared when she saw Mickie James get on the bus.

"I can't believe she's going to this camp." Torrie said.

"don't let her bug you Tor." Maria said.

"okay. As long as she stays away from John I'll be fine." Torrie said.

--

1 hour later everyone was asleep then were suddenly awaken after the bus went over a big bump.

"what's going on?" Kelly said with as she lifted her head off of Randy's shoulder.

"I think we're at the camp." John said with a confused look on his face as he looked out the window.

Everyone was confused as they looked at the camp, it was nothing like they saw in the pamphlets. The cabins they were supposed to sleep in looked they were old and were going to breakdown, the lake was brown and muddy, instead of green grass there was dirt and twigs everywhere, and there was a huge dark forest.

"is this the right camp?" Maria asked.

"that sign says Camp Paradise." Jeff said.

"are you sure?" Matt asked then looked at the sign.

"this can't be it." Torrie said.

"it says Camp Paradise." Matt said.

The bus then stopped and before the bus driver could say anything Santino stood up.

"I think I should be the leader, I am the best after all." Santino said with a smile as he started walked towards the front of the bus.

"yeah the best at getting his ass kicked." Randy said.

Everyone started laughing as Santino tried to make them stop laughing when a person came on the bus.

"SHUT UP!"

"see I should be the leader." Santino said.

"sit down."

"you are not the boss of me." Santino said.

The man went up to Santino and pushed him on the floor.

"I'm Brock when you get off this bus you will go to your cabins and stay there until directed. Boys have the cabin with the blue marking on it, Girls pink. Do what your told or else."

"or else what?" Santino asked.

"you don't want to know." Brock said getting off the bus.

Everyone got off the bus and into their cabins.

"ew there's a yellow stain on a bed." Mickie said.

"then it's yours." Victoria said pushing Mickie on the bed.

"ah!" Mickie yelled running out of the cabin.

"nice one Vicky." Torrie said with a smile.

"had to do it, she's a slut." Victoria said.

"GET BACK IN THERE!" Brock yelled.

Mickie ran back into the cabin and sat on her bed as Brock slammed the door shut.

"this place is freaking me out." Maria said.

"I know something that will freak you out even more." Melina said.

"what?" Kelly asked.

"there's dry blood on the floor." Melina said.

"oh my god." Torrie said as all the girls looked at the blood with horror in their eyes.

**Hoped you liked the first chapter, please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"okay guys I'm sure it's nothing." Maria said.

"yeah maybe someone got hurt and they started bleeding." Torrie said.

"or somebody died and we're next." Melina said.

"do you think somebody is buried under the wood?" Victoria asked.

"no that's ridiculous." Kelly said.

"okay but if a zombie comes and attacks you don't go crying to me." Victoria said sitting on her bed.

"oh my god we're going to be attacked by zombies." Eve said sitting in the corner shaking.

"Eve it's going to be okay, there aren't any zombies." Torrie said.

"these mattresses are so lumpy." Maria said.

"I know but lets try to get some sleep." Torrie said then heard her phone beeping.

Torrie grabbed her cell phone out of her bag then saw she had a text message from John.

_Have you seen Santino?_

Torrie had a confused look on her face as she replied.

_No, why?_

Torrie looked at the other girls as she waited for John to reply.

"hey guys have you seen Santino?" Torrie asked.

"no. Why do you ask?" Melina asked.

"John just texted me asking if I've seen him." Torrie said then looked at her phone to see John's message.

_that Brock guy took him like a half an hour ago and Santino hasn't come back since._

Torrie was now more confused then ever as she replied.

_Weird. I don't know, maybe he is talking to him about something. We better get to bed, night._

_Night._

Torrie put her phone in her bag then fell asleep with the others.

--

Hours later everyone woke up and heard birds chirping as the sun shined through the windows in the cabin, making the cabin look even older then it did the night before. They each took turns to change in the bathroom then went outside to see the guys.

"hey Jeff!" Maria yelled as she ran towards him then hugged him.

"hey, were those mattresses lumpy or what?" Jeff asked.

"lumpy, I'm surprised I slept at all." Maria said.

"hey Jeff." Torrie said coming up to them with John.

"hey Tor." Jeff said.

"did you hear what was in the girls cabin?" Torrie asked.

"yeah Melina has been telling everyone." John said.

"it's not a big deal, it was only blood." Torrie said.

"there was blood." John said.

"yeah, I thought you said you knew." Maria said.

"Melina said it was moldy strawberry jam." Jeff said.

"no it was blood." Torrie said.

"creepy." John said.

Meanwhile Mickie was running in the forest then suddenly tripped over something and fell flat on her face.

"ouch." Mickie said as she stood up.

As she brushed dirt off her clothes she looked at her shoes and was shocked to see a red puddle on them. Mickie slowly turned around then saw something and had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't end up screaming. She quickly ran back to the camp and went up to Torrie, Maria, John, and Jeff,

"guys I found something in the forest." Mickie said with her voice trembling.

"yeah right Mickie." Maria said.

"but really you have to see it." Mickie said.

"guys maybe she did see something." John said.

"no she didn't, she is just being an idiot and trying to get you to herself as usual." Torrie said.

"but this time it's the truth I saw…" Mickie started.

"save it Mickie." Jeff said.

"fine don't believe me, I know someone that will." Mickie said walking to Ashley Massaro.

"Mickie what's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"come on I'll show you." Mickie said grabbing Ashley and ran into the forest.

Mickie soon stopped at thing she saw before and looked at Ashley who had a shocked look on her face.

"oh my god." Ashley said.

"I know. I think Brock killed him." Mickie said looking at the dead body of Santino Marella.

"why?" Ashley asked.

"because remember before he said do what I say or else?" Mickie asked.

Ashley nodded.

"this must be the or else." Ashley said.

"maybe it is."

They both slowly turned around to see Brock standing behind them.

"we're going to tell everyone what your doing." Mickie said.

"you both won't have time to do that." Brock said taking the teenagers by their throats.

--

Meanwhile back at the camp.

"do think Mickie really saw something in the forest?" John asked Jeff.

"no, she's full of lies." Jeff said.

"who's full of lies?" Randy asked as he joined in the conversation.

"Mickie." John said.

"oh so have you guys seen Santino?" Randy asked.

"nope." John said then saw a red haired woman standing at the cabin where the staff members sleep.

"who is she?" Randy asked.

"I don't know." Jeff said.

"her name's Amy."

They looked at their friend Chris Jericho standing behind them.

"how do you know?" John asked.

"I asked her." Chris said.

"oh okay." Randy said.

"she said Santino went home feeling sick." Chris said as the four walked into their cabin.

"oh okay." John said.

"I don't believe her though." Chris said.

"why?" Jeff asked.

"because his stuff is still here." Chris said dumping Santino's bag full of stuff on a bed.

"hey that's my mirror." Randy said grabbing the mirror off the bed.

"you brought a mirror." John said.

"yes I did but Santino wouldn't leave his stuff here, who would?" Randy asked.

"especially with a wallet full of cash in his bag." Chris said taking the wallet out of the bag and looked through it.

"hey what are you guys doing?"

They turned around and looked at Amy.

"Santino's stuff is here, I thought you said he was sick and went home." Chris said.

"he must of forgot it." Amy said taking Santino's bag and walked out of the cabin.

"she's really suspicious." Chris said opening a notebook and starting writing in it.

"are you trying to become a detective?" John asked.

"no, why?" Chris asked.

"no reason." John said.

"there is something really suspicious about this camp and I'm going to find out what it is." Chris said walking out of the cabin.

"good luck with that." Jeff said.

John looked at Randy who was making faces at his mirror.

"stop doing that." John said slapping the mirror out of Randy's face.

"fine." Randy said grabbing the mirror off the floor and walked out of the cabin with John and Jeff.

Torrie then came up to the three.

"hey guys and here John." Torrie said giving John a present.

"what's this?" John asked looking at the box wrapped nicely with blue paper.

"a present because it's our one year anniversary, you didn't forget did you?" Torrie asked.

"no of course I didn't." John said.

"well where is my present?" Torrie asked.

John looked around then saw Randy looking at himself in the mirror again then grabbed the mirror.

"right here." John said giving Torrie the mirror.

"a mirror." Torrie said not impressed.

"it's the thought that counts right?" John asked.

"you are such an idiot." Torrie said throwing the mirror on the ground and walked away.

"hey you broke my mirror." Randy said picking up the mirror.

"Torrie is never going to forgive me for this." John said as he walked into the cabin.

--

Eve Torres was sitting on a log as she read her book when she saw Brock coming out of the forest.

_"didn't Mickie and Ashley go into the forest?"_

She waited until Brock went into the staff cabin before she went into the forest. Eve walked around for a little while until she felt something under her foot and looked down to see an arm.

"oh my god." Eve muttered in shock when she saw Ashley, Mickie, and Santino lying next to each other…dead.

Eve turned and ran as fast as she could back to the camp then into the girls cabin.

"Eve what's wrong?" Torrie asked.

"they're dead." Eve said.

"what are you talking about?" Kelly asked.

"what's going on?" Maria asked as she and the other girls walked into the cabin.

"Santino, Ashley, and Mickie are dead." Eve said.


	3. Chapter 3

All of the divas sat on their beds quietly as they tired to think on what to do next. Three people have already been killed in two days and nobody knew who would be next.

"guys all we have to do is stay calm and do what Brock and Amy say and maybe we'll get out of this alive." Kelly said.

"or maybe we could call the police and get out of here now." Maria said.

"Maria the police aren't going to believe us if we call them." Victoria said.

"they might." Maria protested.

"guys settle down. All I want to know is, is Mickie really dead?" Torrie asked Eve.

"Torrie what kind of question is that?" Kelly asked.

"it's a very good question. I hate her and for trying to steal John from me a million times she deserves to die." Torrie said.

"I know I won't miss her." Victoria said.

"you say she deserves to die…well I say you killed her." Michelle McCool said standing up from her bed to look at Torrie.

"excuse me!?" Torrie asked as she walked over to Michelle.

"you heard me. I'm saying you killed Mickie and I bet you killed Ashley and Santino as well." Michelle said.

"I would never kill them, even if I hate Mickie and Ashley and I have nothing against Santino." Torrie said.

"I doubt that, you murderer." Michelle said with a smirk as she walked out of the cabin.

"I wouldn't believe her Torrie, she doesn't know a damn thing." Kelly said.

"you guys don't actually think I would murder anyone do you?" Torrie asked.

"of course not." Maria said.

"then again the sweetest can be the meanest." Victoria said.

"you're not helping." Kelly said as she went over to Torrie.

"I'm not the murderer." Torrie said as she sat on her bed.

"none of us believe you are. Relax." Kelly said.

"okay, thanks Kelly." Torrie said giving her friend a hug.

"no problem." Kelly said.

Torrie stood up and walked to the door, wanting to see her handsome boyfriend John Cena.

"where are you going?" Maria asked as she started playing goldfish with Kelly.

"I'm going to see John." Torrie said as she opened the door.

"don't kill anybody while your out." Victoria said.

"Shut up!" Torrie yelled as she walked out and slammed the door shut.

"Victoria!" Maria scolded.

"what? I thought she would get a kick out of it." Victoria said innocently as she looked through a magazine.

Kelly sighed as she lied on her bed and the lumpiness of the mattress sure didn't make her feel better either.

--

Torrie knocked on the door of the boys cabin and Randy answered the door with a mirror in his face.

"I thought you broke your mirror." Torrie said.

"actually you broke my mirror so I thought I would steal your's to make it fair." Randy said.

"you jackass!" Torrie said as she snatched the mirror from him.

"excuse me, you're the bitch that broke my mirror." Randy said snatching the mirror back.

"John your jackass of a friend won't give me my mirror back!" Torrie yelled.

"he's not here." Randy said.

"what!?" Torrie asked as her heart started pounding like crazy.

After the deaths of her former classmates Torrie was scared to death that whoever killed Santino, Ashley, and Mickie got John too. She didn't know what she would do if she lost John, he's everything to her.

"Torrie are you okay?" Randy asked.

"where's John?" Torrie asked with panic obviously in her voice.

"he's said he was going over to your cabin." Randy said.

"he's not over there, oh my god, John's dead!" Torrie yelled as she started crying like crazy.

"Torrie calm down." Randy said as he pulled Torrie into the cabin and shut the door.

"what did you do to her?" Jeff asked.

"nothing except tell her that John's missing." Randy said.

"John's missing?" Chris asked.

"yeah, the last time I talked to him was ten minutes ago and he said he was going to the girls cabin." Randy said.

"he's dead! John's dead!" Torrie yelled as she continued to cry.

"oh take a chill pill. John's down by the lake." Matt said as he continued playing his game on his PSP.

"how come you didn't bother to tell anyone?" Jeff asked as he looked at his brother.

"because I'm busy playing a game, can't you tell?" Matt asked.

"you're an even bigger jackass then Randy!" Torrie shouted as she grabbed the mirror from Randy's hand.

"hey give me that back." Randy said as he followed Torrie outside.

"no way in hell." Torrie said as she started walked to the lake.

She went down a small cement path until she saw the muddy lake and disgust showed on her face as she stared at it. After a couple seconds she started looking around and saw John near a tree, a couple feet away from the lake. Torrie ran full speed towards him then knocked him over as she hugged him.

"Tor are you okay?" John asked as he lied on the grass.

"I thought you were dead. After the last three deaths I'm just really scared." Torrie said as she sat up with tears in her eyes.

"Tor it's okay, everything will be okay. Tomorrow everyone I'm sure will call home so we can leave. It's starting to get dark so I doubt any parent will come now."

"so true. Hopefully everything will be fine until then." Torrie said.

"me too. Now lets get back to our cabins, this lake is really depressing." John said.

"yeah I know what you mean." Torrie said as she and John got up then went back to their cabins.

Torrie went up to her cabin and put her hands on her hips when she saw Randy and Kelly making out in front of the girls cabin, blocking her way to the door.

"ahem, someone would like to get inside before it's too dark out here." Torrie said.

"sorry." Kelly said as she tried to move but Randy was budging.

"I'm not moving until you give me your mirror." Randy said to Torrie.

"fine." Torrie said giving Randy the mirror.

"thank you." Randy said moving out of the way with a smile.

His smile soon disappeared when Torrie came up to him and smacked the mirror out of his hand making it fall to the floor then stepped on it so the glass would break.

"you're very welcome." Torrie said as she walked into her cabin.

She fell onto her bed and put the blanket on top of her then fell fast asleep.

--

Hours later Torrie woke up and sat up then rubbed her eyes. She looked around then her eyes widened as she looked at the bed across from her. As her heart pounded like the speed of light Torrie opened her mouth and screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

All the other girls woke up and looked at Torrie annoyed after the deafening scream they heard come out of her mouth.

"What the hell is going on?" Kelly asked looked at Torrie.

Torrie didn't say anything she just pointed at the dead and bloody corpse with a scared look plastered on her face.

Eyes went wide and screams that could be heard from miles away were let out as they looked at Eve Torres, bloody and bruised from head to toe.

"I thought they always said don't shoot the messenger." Maria said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I need to get out of here!" Victoria yelled as she ran out of the cabin.

The girls all ran out of the cabin with Victoria and decided to try to escape. They ran to the entrance of the camp to find that it was blocked by a large gate and it was padlocked.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know but we have to get out of here somehow and soon." Torrie said then walked back to the cabin with the rest of the girls.

They walked back to see Eve's body not on the bed but saw a bloody path leading to the back door of the cabin and to the bathroom.

"What the hell?!" Melina yelled.

Torrie covered her mouth in shock then noticed something else. An open zipper on one of the bed with blood dripping onto the wooden floor.

"I think I know where she is." Torrie said as she walked over to the bed.

She pulled the zipper until something dropped to the floor as blood splattered on the floor and the walls. The body that was on the floor was a girl that looked about the same age everyone else at the camp was. She had light hair and green eyes, she had a strong resemblance to Torrie.

"Oh my god that's my cousin." Torrie said as she started crying.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"Two years ago my cousin Jessica went to a camp and died. The people said someone murdered her because of the slash on her neck but no one ever found out who it was. The last time I saw her she said the camp was called CP."

"Camp Paradise." Maria said.

"Wait a minute if she died two years ago why is there blood coming out of the mattress?" Victoria asked.

"Eve's blood probably leaked through, now I know what happened to Jess." Torrie said.

"We have to get out of here." Kelly said.

"How do you expect us to do that? The gate is padlocked." Melina said.

"I don't know, I have tell John what we just found out so we can think up a plan." Torrie said.

The girls nodded as Torrie grabbed a sweater then walked over to the boys cabin. The rain splashed onto Torrie as she waited for someone to open the door and smiled when she looked at John when he opened the rotting wooden door.

"Hey Tor come in." John said stepping out of the way as Torrie walked in.

Torrie looked at Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and others sleeping on their beds and screamed then watched as all of them fell to the floor.

"Oh for god's sake Torrie shut up!" Randy yelled.

"Yeah I can't kick everyone's dumb asses when I'm tired." Chris said.

"Fine go ahead and sleep on dead bodies." Torrie said with pain and sadness in her voice.

"What?" Matt asked with shock.

"The girls and I found Eve dead this morning and when we tried to escape we saw a padlocked gate at the entrance. When we came back Eve's body was gone and I saw blood dripping from a bed so I unzipped the mattress to find my dead cousin Jessica."

Randy looked at Torrie with shock and looked his bed before grabbing the zipper then pulled it open. He passed out when he saw a dead body in the mattress.

"Oh my god, he is so over dramatic." John said.

"It's a dead body John! How can you not be over dramatic?!" Torrie yelled.

She stared at him then backed away from John when her eyes opened wide.

"Unless you're the killer." Torrie said.

"What?!" John yelled.

"That makes sense." Jeff said.

"No it doesn't! I'm not the killer!" John yelled.

"Well not the one who killed Jessica but everyone here. Where were you when Santino, Ashley, and Mickie died because I remembering you going back to your cabin. There's a back door in both cabins so you could go through the back so no one would see you and Eve in the middle of the night. There was a thick blood path going to the back door in the girls cabin I bet if I looked where it led to I would find Eve by the lake. That's most likely why you were down there before to see if it was deep enough to throw someone in."

"Torrie shut up! I would never kill someone, you're going crazy!" John yelled.

Torrie looked at John then burst into tears.

"I'm sorry it's just so much has happened I don't know what to think." Torrie said as she started shaking.

"It's okay Tor, lets just find a way to get out of here." John said.

"There's no chance in hell that you guys are getting out of here!"

John and Torrie looked at the person standing at the door with a gun in hand, pointing at them. Both their hearts beating faster and faster as seconds passed by.

"God my head hurts." Randy said as he stood up.

He looked at the person standing at the door and yelled before passing out once again.

Torrie closed her eyes feeling like her heart was jumping out of her chest as she waited for the moment to happen when

"BAM!"

Someone was shot.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with running my forum and school but hopefully I'll be able to make more updates soon. :)**

**I'll give you guys two questions to think and guess about, Who was shot and Who was the person at the door with the gun? Just to let you know it's not Brock or Amy. **


End file.
